Sticking His Nose In
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Based on the preview on tv dot com , when Sam tells Andy about Luke's yearly rookies. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks to __**Sophia22**__ who gave me the tip about the new video on tv dot com. I was convinced that whoever did the story about Callaghan picking a new rookie every year had made that up ... but now I know it's true! I can't wait until Thursday! _

_Anywhoo ... this is my version of how Luke might confront Sam after finding out that he told her that. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

He stormed through the division, searching for one man in particular. _His_ girlfriend had just broken up with him, telling him that she wasn't interested in being his newbie of the year. It wasn't even like that ... he just liked changed. He didn't like settling down.

He found him in the locker room, joking with Barber about something. Without thinking, he stomped over to him, grabbing his shoulder and whipping him around to face him. "What the hell is your problem, Swarek?" Luke growled, his fists already clenched.

"You first, Callaghan," Sam retorted, pushing him back. "What do you think you're doing?"

He stepped right back in, glaring at the dark-haired man. "What the hell were you thinking, talking to Andy about me?"

After a second, Sam snorted. "Seriously?"

"My relationships are none of your business," Luke warned.

Sam got right back in his face, pushing Luke back with both hands. "My rookie is very much _my_ business," he informed her. "Excuse me if I don't wanna watch a good cop get used by you."

"Oh, and I suppose you think she'll come crawling to you, now?"

Jerry stepped between them. "Hey, guys, let's chill for a minute."

"Back off, Barber," Luke told him, shoving his hand away.

"No, you're the one who needs to back off," Sam informed him, forcing himself back into his personal space. "I will remove you from this locker room by force, if I have to. Now get the hell out of my face."

Luke held his glare for a few seconds, but then seemed to change his mind. He turned to leave, and when Sam looked back at Jerry, he whipped around and sucker punched him across the face.

"Hey!" Jerry shouted in protest, but Sam snapped back immediately.

The much more muscular man charged towards Luke, slamming him back into the garbage can and wall.

Luke's legs left the ground for a moment, but then he squirmed away, turning to try and land another punch against Sam's hard head.

Sam easily blocked him, throwing a right hook across his cheek bone, tugged and twisted the wrist he'd captured until he heard a satisfying _pop_, and then slammed him back against the row of lockers.

Luke was dazed from the hit, and when he tried to come back for more, he was grabbed by several sets of hands. Barber and the rookies Epstein and Diaz had pulled him back, while Shaw stood in Sam's way. He struggled against them, but they were too strong. Finally, he threw his hands up, admitting defeat. He groaned in pain at the movement of his right hand, realizing that Sam had fractured it, or at the very least sprained it.

"This isn't over," he promised, retreating from the room.

"Oh, goodie," Sam replied, his chest heaving as his blood pumped with adrenaline.

...

Andy made her way out of the division, sort of looking forward to the walk home. Traci had offered her a ride, but she wanted to take a walk and think through everything that had happened that day. First, while screwing with the cars in traffic, Sam had informed her that Luke chose a different rookie every year to date, and then break their hearts. After that, she'd spent the day avoiding him, and searching for some sort of proof. She asked around, discretely, and found out that it was true. A few of his "ex's" still worked at the 15th, and from what they told her, he was a closet 'love 'em and leave 'em' guy.

So, she'd gone and confronted him. At first, he tried to deny it. He'd tried to tell her that she was different from the rest, and he really felt like he was falling for her, but she told him to save it. She wasn't interested in being his newbie of the year. She had a career to think about it, and didn't want to risk her probation at the 15th by having him break her heart.

Dov caught up with her in the parking lot, jogging to her side. "Dude, I thought you were 'rock n' roll' before, but just is insanely awesome."

Andy furrowed her brow at him. "What?"

"Callaghan and Swarek," he explained. "They totally just went all caveman over you."

"_What_?" she repeated, glancing at Sam's car still in the parking lot.

"Yeah, they just had a serious tussle in the locker room, 'cause Swarek told you about Callaghan and his rookies. Callaghan came in and started wailing on him, but Swarek kicked his ass. Broke his wrist, too, I think."

Andy clenched her jaw, having not wanted the entire division to know about her personal life. She thanked Dov for the information, making her way back into the lot, to Sam's car. She waited for a few minutes, and finally he came outside.

Sam saw her leaning against his car, groaning when he realized that his day wasn't over yet. "Can I help you, McNally?"

"Yeah, for starters you can ..." she trailed off when she saw the bruise forming around his eye. "Jeeze, are you okay?"

"You should see the other guy," he joked.

"Not funny," Andy replied. "But seriously ... are you alright?"

He rolled his eyes, wincing at the movement in his left eye. "I'll survive. Besides, I hear the ladies think battle wounds are sexy."

She couldn't resist a snort at that, having lost her will to be annoyed with him.

"Look, I know you wanted me to keep out of it, but he -"

Andy cut him off. "- attacked you first. I know, Dov told me."

Sam sighed, opening the door of his car to toss his bag inside. "Well, I'm sure I'll be called into Boyko to explain myself tomorrow. All in all, great day."

Andy sighed, uncrossing her arms to stuff her hands into her pockets. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I mean, you were right about what you said ... I shouldn't have just blown you off like that."

Sam shrugged. "Don't mention it. I was sticking my nose in, anyway."

"Well, in any case ... thanks."

Sam smiled, his fingers tapping against the passenger side door. "You want a ride?"

She thought about declining, but then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke making his way out of the division. He sported a large bruise on his own face, and his wrist was wrapped in a tensor as well. When he spotted them, he glared pointedly at Sam's back. Making her decision, Andy nodded her head. "Sure, thanks."

Sam opened the door for her, allowing her to slide in before closing it behind her. He made his way around the car to his side, seeing Callaghan glaring at him. He smirked in response, walking the rest of the way around and entering the car.

...

Sam and Luke were called into Boyko's office the next day, forced to explain their actions. Once Boyko realized that Sam was just defending himself - and his rookie - he gave Luke a week's suspension, and warned him that if it happened again, he'd be looking for another division.

Sam waited a couple weeks before he asked Andy out for dinner, and she offered little resistance. Neither could deny their attraction for one another, but agreed to keep it professional while they were on the job.

Once her rookie days were over, and Sam was no longer her training officer, they made their relationship official.

Luke Callaghan took a "better position out west" a few weeks after the announcement of their engagement.

Andy looked back on it all fondly, happy that Sam had stuck his nose in where it didn't belong. She wouldn't have it any other way.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it or hate it? _

_I have a few fics in mind for that scene in the preview, they should be up tonight or tomorrow. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
